


Who/What're You Dating?

by Tortellini



Series: Inktober/Fictober 2k19 [3]
Category: Swamp Thing (TV 2019)
Genre: Announcements, Based on a Tumblr Post, Crush at First Sight, Crushes, Cute, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, Fluff and Humor, Friendship/Love, Inspired By Tumblr, Love, Plants, Relationship(s), Romantic Fluff, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, True Love, Wordcount: 100-500, lettuce - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-10
Updated: 2019-10-10
Packaged: 2020-10-21 12:00:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20693171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tortellini/pseuds/Tortellini
Summary: Inktober/Fictober 2019 Day 3: LeavesFandom: Swamp Thing (DC)Abby Arcane is trying to keep the memory of Alec Holland alive. As she knew him, that is.Oneshot/drabble





	Who/What're You Dating?

Liz Tremayne loved her best friend. She was excited to have her come back to Marais, even if it wasn't at all under the best circumstances. But Abby Arcane was smart and honestly? Liz didn't really have any doubt that she'd be able to help their hometown. If there was anyone who could do something, it was Abby. 

Sad thing was, she only had one thing on her mind right now. 

* * *

Abby sighed, hands curling around the mug of tea that Liz had made her a little earlier. It had been in an attempt to help her feel better, but there was only thing that would work. 

"...I miss Alec," Abby murmured. 

And that was talking about the mysterious Alec Holland.

("Mysterious?" Abby had said incredulously, "He does baby-talk to his dog and wore ugly _sandals. _I bet he named his fucking plants.")

Liz sighed though. To be fair, this was sort of Abby just wallowing and Liz herself didn't want that. "I love you but can we please talk about something other than Alec Holland for once? It just makes you more sad."

Abby paused. "How about the Swamp Thing?"

Oh, okay. "And who exactly is Swamp Thing?"

Abby smirked. "...Alec."

For fuck's sake. 

"What are you, like dating this Swamp Thing or something?" Liz cocked an eyebrow. She wasn't expecting it, but Abby's light blush told her that she at least liked Alec. That should've been obvious though, now that she thought about it. "He's literally like a giant piece of lettuce, Abby."

Abby's blush deepened but she spit out her tea. It was Liz's turn to smirk now. 

"...shut up, Liz. He's actually...really special to me."

Huh. "Well the good thing is you can just like, take a bite out of him whenever you're hungry."

But she wasn't gonna do that.


End file.
